1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information setting device for a camera on which various control information such as exposure values and the like can be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information setting device for a camera which can perform photography while any one of various exposure values such as shutter speed, aperture opening value, or the like is kept constant (hereinafter, the term "locked" will be used) is per se known: for example, refer to U.S. Pat. Serial No. 5,291,236.
Now, when photography is being performed in a specified exposure mode with an exposure value being locked, it can happen that it is required to continue to perform photography while changing over to a different exposure mode. For example, when performing photography in the shutter speed priority exposure mode with the shutter speed locked to 1/125, it can happen that it is required to change over to the program exposure mode and to subsequently perform photography with the shutter speed and the aperture opening value being automatically selected according to a predetermined program characteristic graph.
However with prior art information setting devices for cameras the problem arises that, while photography is being performed with some exposure value locked, even if the camera is switched over to another exposure mode, unless a predetermined lock release action is performed, the lock state for the exposure value for the earlier exposure mode is maintained, and it is not possible for this exposure value to be altered in the manner appropriate for the new exposure mode.
For example, in the sample case described above, when changing over from the shutter speed priority mode with the shutter speed locked at 1/125 to the program exposure mode, if such lock release action is not explicitly performed the shutter speed will remain locked at 1/125, and it will not thereafter be possible to set the shutter speed according to the predetermined program characteristic graph for the program exposure mode.